Cedo ou Tarde
by PenNameXD
Summary: Um Song com a música do NxZero. Espero que gostem... 1ª Fic.;


_Quando perco a fé,_

_Fico sem controle_

_E me sinto mal, sem esperança_

_E ao meu redor,_

_A inveja vai, fazendo_

_as pessoas se odiarem mais._

A guerra havia chegado ao ápice... Estavam todos em um caos generalizado. Hogwarts já não era a mesma e seus alunos também não.

Muito tempo havia se passado desde a saída de Gina da tão adorada escola de magia... Estava com 25 anos e naquele momento de sua vida não imaginava que aquela guerra estava acontecendo.

Depois de tanto tempo sumido e enfraquecido, nunca imaginara que o Lord das Trevas chegaria a retornar. Agora, lá estava ela trancada n'Toca, sem poder reagir, mandaram que ela ficasse por lá enquanto os outros batalhavam. Harry Potter a preocupava, principalmente pelo fato de ele ser o alvo principal daquele alvoroço todo, mas não a preocupava mais do que uma outra pessoa.

_Me sinto só,(me sinto só)_

_Mas sei que não estou (Mas sei que não estou)_

_Pois levo você no pensamento_

_Meu medo se vai, (Meu medo se vai)_

_Recupero a fé, (Recupero a fé,_

_E sinto que algum dia_

_ainda vou te ver_

_Cedo ou Tarde (Cedo ou Tarde)_

Um certo loiro que ela havia conhecido em sua estada na faculdade de jornalismo, estava perdido no meio da Guerra... Ela sabia que ele corria sérios perigos, principalmente pelos atos de trairagem que ele cometera contra o lado das Trevas, revelando os mais profundos segredos de Voldemort para a Ordem.

Já fazia algum tempo que os dois descobriram o quanto se completavam e através de um simples trabalho em grupo da faculdade viraram mais que amigos.

E agora, haviam se separado. Ela não tinha notícias dele há alguns meses, nem de estar vivo e nem de estar morto. E essa angústia apertava cada vez mais dentro do peito.

Antes de sumir, Draco prometera que voltaria... Por ele nunca ter quebrado uma promessa, uma chama de esperança ainda se acendia em seu peito.

_Cedo ou tarde_

_A gente vai se encontrar,_

_Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor._

_Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar._

Draco tentava se esconder ao máximo, mas as forças do mal eram mais forte do que ele imaginava. Sempre havia alguém atrás dele para tentar captura-lo. Por isso, resolveu não mais se esconder e sim a batalhar como todos os outros. Sabia que era errado, que corria perigos e que Virgínia não gostaria nada de saber daquilo, mas era o único jeito.

Fazia tempos que não entrava em contato com ela, mas sabia que assim seria melhor. Sabia que ela estava protegida e isso já era o suficiente.

Algum tempo depois, após lutas e mais lutas pela sobrevivência. A Guerra havia acabado. Harry Potter tinha ganhado a batalha. Então, todos foram a Toca se reencontrar, fazer os cálculos de perdas e danos.

A Ruiva procurou, olhava todos chegando, ficava cada vez mais feliz. Recebia notícias de todos, menos de uma pessoa, aquela pela qual ela não suportava a idéia de não ver chegar. Chorou por durante dois dias, só na espera. Quando de repente, surgiu Rony e Fred com Draco desmaiado aos braços e ela aos prantos não sabia se ficava feliz por vê-lo ou preocupada pelo estado no qual ele se encontrava. Correu o mais rápido possível até o jardim de sua casa, mas empalideceu ao ver que o loiro encontrava-se inconsciente, com a respiração fraca e vários ferimentos.

Gritou pelo seu nome, abraçou-o e reconfortou-o em seu colo para examinar sua face. Ele não respondia... Logo, com pressa levou-o ao Saint Mungus, pediu ajuda e conseguiu um leito para Draco. Soube de que as chances eram poucas de que ele voltasse, mas não se importou, ficou lá por durante semanas, sentada ao lado da cama esperando por algum sinal que ele pudesse fazer.

_Você me faz querer viver,_

_E o que é nosso,_

_Está guardado_

_em mim e em você_

_E apenas isso basta_

_ Gi? – Era Draco... Ele acordara, estava um pouco fraco, mas já não corria mais risco de morte.

_ Loiro!! Você acordou! Graças a Merlim! – Então, a ruiva abraçou-o fortemente.

_Ai, ai... Calma mulher! Assim você me quebra! Eu acordei mas ainda estou um pouquinho quebrado sabe? – Estava brincando... Sinal de que já estava bem.

_Desculpas! É que estou aqui a tanto tempo esperando que não agüentei! Que susto você me deu ein!?

_Pois é... Mas você se esqueceu?

_Eu?! Esquecer do quê??

_De que eu te prometi que voltaria?? Se sim, vou me sentir mmuito ofendido.

_Claro que não esqueci! Você acha? Até por isso que não perdi minhas esperanças e fiquei aqui todos os dias esperando que você cumprisse sua promessa.

_Bom, promessa cumprida! Aqui estou eu. E acho que já dá pra mim ir pra casa. Odeio hospitais! – o loiro já ia se levantando quando foi empurrado levemente pela ruiva de volta para a cama.

_Neeem pensar! O senhor vai ficar é aqui!! Deitado nessa cama! E eu vou chamar o medi-bruxo para checar se não está faltando nenhum pedaço do meu Malfoy!

_Que faltando pedaço o quê! Eu estou inteirinho! Olha só! – E mais uma vez ele tentou se levantar sem sucesso, sendo impedido por Gina novamente. – É sério, estou inteiro! Ou você acha que alguma enfermeira levou um pedaço meu de lembrança..? Afinal, eu até em coma sou uma jóia rara...

_HÁ!HÁ!HÁ! Sr. Malfoy! MMUITO engraçado você! Já está bem até demais né?! Acho que já posso ir pra casa descansar a minha beleza então. Vou ver como o Harry está também, fiquei sabendo que ele vai ter alta hoje do hospital... – A provocação dera certo, então Gina que foi levantando lentamente da poltrona ao lado da cama foi segurada pelo braço por Draco.

_HÁ! Digo eu, e você ficar aqui comigo! Do meu lado... – Disse ele puxando-a para a cama, fazendo com que ela se deitasse ao lado dele se aconchegando em seu peitoral.

_Ciúmes ?? – Disse ela beijando-o, num beijo suave e carinhoso.

_Só um poucão, sabia? Eu te amo demais... E sabia também que eu sobrevivi esta guerra só por ti, senhorita Weasley? – disse ele, dando mais um beijo na ruiva, mas agora um selinho. – Quer dizer... Senhorita Weasley não... O que você acha de Senhora Malfoy??

_O quê?! – Ela se levantou num baque, acertando um das costelas machucadas do loiro – Ui! Desculpa amor! Mas ahm, isso é sério mesmo?

_O quê? Meu urro de dor? Claro que foi! Você acertou em cheio! – Disse só para tirar um pouco de sarro.

_Claro que não bobo! Estou falando do ahm... Pedido de casamento direto meio indireto. Isso é sério? E se prometer vai ter que cumprir!!

_Siiim, é MUITO sério... Desde quando eu não cumpro as minhas promessas?

E como resposta, obteve um beijo de tirar o fôlego... E então, ficaram se curtindo por um tempo até serem interrompidos pelo médico, que examinara Draco e parecia que estava tudo em ordem... E que logo haveria um lindo casamento no mundo bruxo.

_Me sinto só,(me sinto só)_

_Mas sei que não estou(Mas sei que não estou)_

_Pois levo você no pensamento_

_Meu medo se vai,(Meu medo se vai)_

_Recupero a fé, (Recupero a fé,_

_E sinto que algum dia ainda vou te ver_

_Cedo ou Tarde (Cedo ou Tarde)_

_Cedo ou tarde_

_A gente vai se encontrar,_

_Tenho certeza, numa bem melhor._

_Sei que quando canto você pode me escutar._


End file.
